


一辆东西牌三轮车

by irenestwig



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest (Hetalia)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenestwig/pseuds/irenestwig
Summary: 请握好扶手，谨慎上车





	一辆东西牌三轮车

路德维希从浴室出来时，基尔伯特已经在床上等他了。

卧室内亮着柔和的洋黄色落床头灯，基尔伯特洗过澡，短翘的发梢依然沾着湿淋淋的水渍，灯光映照出他线条清晰流畅的躯体，连年的体力衰退使他看起来愈发瘦削，他盖着被子，在漫不经心地翻路德维希搁在床头的书。

路德维希微笑着坐在床沿，伸臂揽着基尔伯特的腰，掌心的皮肤在洗澡后光洁柔滑得惊人：“一定要关灯吗？”

“没商量，”基尔伯特丢下书哼道，“赶紧去关。”

路德维希摇头笑了笑，吻了吻他面颊，起身去关灯，房间沉浸在一片黯淡的黑暗之中。悉悉索索的声音响起来，似乎是路德维希拆开了安全套的包装，又从床前抽屉里取出了润滑剂，挤了一些在手上。

基尔伯特仰躺在柔软的枕头上，聆听着包装拆除发出的声音，耳根顿时开始隐隐地发热。

路德维希覆了上来，温柔地亲吻他，两人交换了一个唇舌吮吸的漫长深吻，路德维希带着安全套的手指揉按着入口。

基尔伯特连呼吸都粗重了些，他咬着牙，羞耻感涌上来，他可以肯定此刻自己耳根是通红的。

路德维希似乎完全清楚他的反应，低沉地笑起来：“很紧张吗？”

“妈的不要废话，你做不做……啊！”他溢出了一声难以克制的呻吟，路德维希已经将覆着安全套的手指插了进去。

基尔伯特不再说话了，紧紧咬着牙关，低微地喘着气。他伸出手臂，用力环住了路德维希的肩膀。

凉冰的润滑剂沿安全套流了下来，那根手指进入得谨慎而缓慢，路德维希堪称体贴周全，极其耐心，手指克制地在他体内进出打转，在他耳畔沉声道：“这样没问题吗？”

基尔伯特只觉得整张脸都要燃烧起来，手臂紧紧环着他，气息不稳地咬牙切齿道：“别问我，老子没经验！”

路德维希又低沉地笑起来：“我也没经验，疼就告诉我。”他耐心地开拓了一阵，等进出变得轻松些，又缓慢地增加了一根手指。

基尔伯特的体质绝对不算敏感型，身体忠实地追随着主人日常大条粗糙的性格。疼痛肯定会有，但基尔伯特是不太可能叫痛的，他知道路德维希没经验，起初再痛估计都会独自忍着，路德维希实在不希望他自我勉强。

粗重的喘息从基尔伯特紧咬的牙关里泄露出来，他将头靠在路德维希肩膀上，形成一个仿佛倚靠与依赖的姿势。

这动作险些让路德维希把持不住，手指克制不住地用力，基尔伯特立即退缩着发起抖来。

“不舒服吗？”汗水沿着路德维希的脖颈滑落下来，他的声音蕴含着浓浓情欲的低哑，却依然是克制且平稳的。

基尔伯特起初没有回答，沉默了老半天，才紧紧咬着牙关，几乎是耳语地提醒道：“是那里。”

他羞耻得连声音都隐隐发着抖，提醒显然是为了照顾路德维希的动作。

路德维希立刻反应过来，安慰地吻了吻他耳畔，手指已经凑上去揉按。基尔伯特一声呻吟险些脱口而出，双腿夹紧了他的腰，浑身都不由自主地打着颤，在他耳畔咬牙道：“你慢点……啊！”

他的声音喑哑，路德维希一边吻他耳畔与脖颈，按着基尔伯特下意识后缩的躯体，又揉按抽动了一会，抽出了手指，尽可能地克制着粗重的呼吸道：“我进来了。可能会有点疼。”

基尔伯特吻了吻他面颊：“这种疼不叫疼。”他从前什么伤没受过。

饶是如此，路德维希插进来时，基尔伯特还是蓦地抓紧了他，像是喘不过气来，咬紧牙关爆了句粗：“我操！”

“没有后悔药吃了。”路德维希的声音亦很不稳，像是极其艰难地克制着深入的冲动，汗水沿着他脖颈不断向下滑，在基尔伯特紧紧搂着他的臂弯中泅成湿滑的一片。

他抽出来了些，又坚定地缓慢向里深入，基尔伯特浑身直打颤，两条长腿紧紧盘着他，呼吸全乱了，从紧咬的牙关里涌出克制不住的低微呻吟，那声音含混不清，听起来就像是隐约的呜咽，激得路德维希克制不住地朝前顶了顶。

路德维希抚弄着基尔伯特的性器，熟练地抠弄摩擦，基尔伯特逐渐缓过劲来，粗重地喘了半天，才咬牙切齿道：“妈的！真的疼啊！”

路德维希沉声笑起来，动作却毫不留情，坚定地逐渐深入，基尔伯特的腿根又紧绷起来，路德维希的抚弄带来强烈的快感，窒息感与疼痛混杂，前后夹击的感觉令他头皮发麻。

他插到底，终于不再动了，在基尔伯特耳畔沉声道：“都进来了。”

“你知道我想这一天想了多久吗？”两人湿淋淋的汗水交织在一起，路德维希在他耳畔一字一句道：“你是我的了，基尔伯特。”

 

他缓慢地抽插起来。润滑剂倒得很多，眼下已经流出来了不少，挤压发出的黏腻声响令基尔伯特面红耳赤，他很庆幸先前关了灯，不然这幅从头顶通红到脚尖的模样大概会被路德维希看个通透。路德维希顶了顶他，逼得他发出一声压抑的喘息：“说给我听。”

基尔伯特报复般地咬了他一口，被路德维希又顶出一连串牙关遏制不住的粗重喘息。路德维希继续要求道：“基尔伯特。”

基尔伯特知道路德维希想要什么，他太了解路德维希了，根本不需要路德维希说出口，他仿佛被逗乐般笑了笑，在他耳畔哑声道：“我是你的。”

路德维希猛地抽动起来，皮肉摩擦带来强烈的刺激，疼痛与快感电流般涌上脑海，基尔伯特有一瞬间的头脑空白，下意识哑叫了两声慢点。那两片熟悉的炽热嘴唇不由分说地覆下来，凶狠地撕咬着他嘴唇，舌头顶开牙关在口腔里来回翻弄。强健有力的手臂紧紧圈着他的腰，制止他下意识后缩的动作。

基尔伯特被他有力的亲吻吻得气喘吁吁，大脑缺氧般地空白，心里念头模糊地一闪而过，原来最近这些年他跟路德维希的肺活量差距已经如此明显了。

他那几句喑哑的讨饶显然更加刺激了路德维希，抽插的动作愈发凶狠有力，抓紧他粗暴地直往深处顶，逼得他不由自主地挺腰，又被路德维希不由分说地按下去。疼痛其实并没有强烈到不能忍受，难以遏制的快感才是前所未有的体验。路德维希啃咬吮吸着他脖颈，那充满占有感的强势动作就像要把他拆吃吞下肚似的。

基尔伯特被混杂着刺痛的快感刺激得浑身发抖，报复性地使劲反咬了一口路德维希肩膀，一只手插进他金发间，另一只手按着路德维希下颌，制止他的吮咬。路德维希粗重地喘息，一把抓住他手臂， 便将他两只手腕紧紧按住，制止他的反抗，形成撬开蚌壳般彻底敞开的承受姿势。

路德维希显然相当激动，还有心思在激烈抽插间跟基尔伯特说话，声音却已经全哑了：“别刺激我，我现在恨不得干死你。”

基尔伯特恶狠狠地踢了他一脚，两条长腿重新紧紧盘上路德维希的腰，就算是默许与接纳了。他张着嘴，被顶得断断续续的遏制不住的高亢呻吟从嘴边涌出来。心照不宣的汹涌快感中，他异常强烈地意识到，骨子里他与路德维希确实是完全一致的强势本质，那是对原始的带疼痛感的强烈性刺激的偏爱，两人都因此而愈发情动。

路德维希湿淋淋的汗水落下来，粗重的喘息扑在他面颊上，那热度几乎烫得他浑身发麻。基尔伯特使劲亲吻他细薄的唇瓣，与路德维希唇舌交缠，在他唇畔断断续续道：“放开我的手……我要抱着你。”

路德维希虽固定着他两只手腕，按得却并不紧，基尔伯特其实可以轻松挣脱，他只是在等路德维希同意。路德维希松了手，基尔伯特立刻紧紧地环抱住他脖颈。躯体与躯体紧密相贴，混杂着汗水的高热皮肤相互传递着炽烫的体温，这密不可分的完全融合感，使他从心底翻涌出强烈的快感与无限精神满足的极度欢喜。

路德维希喘息着撸动着基尔伯特的性器，基尔伯特将脸埋在路德维希颈窝，浑身不断打颤，手指紧抓着他肌肉分明的脊背。

他在路德维希的抚弄下射了出来。路德维希抬起他的腰，凶狠地抽动，刚刚高潮的躯体敏感至极，抽插带来难以承受的刺激，基尔伯特下意识地踢挣了两下，喉咙里滚出含混不清的哽咽喘息。他紧绷着仰起头，路德维希坚硬的牙齿在咬啮他的脖颈与喉结。

路德维希抱着他射出来，强健的手臂紧紧揽着他的腰。

基尔伯特手指插在路德维希汗湿的金发间，将那颗脑袋按在脖颈间，路德维希灼烫的呼吸沉重地落在他锁骨上。

他们休息了一阵， 路德维希轻咬着他耳垂道：“我能开灯了吗？”不等他回答便反手开了床头灯。

柔和的淡黄灯光下，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛深邃得像片宽阔辽远的海，一眨不眨地直直盯着基尔伯特，带着仿佛要将眼前这一幕永远铭记在脑海里的极度专注。

他长舒口气，咕哝道：“确认一下不是在做梦。”

 “你想上我想了多久了你。” 基尔伯特声音喑哑，嘴里毫不客气，动作上却安慰地吻了吻他嘴唇。

“恐怕比你想象中还久得多。”路德维希抚摸着他线条流畅的汗湿的腰，又覆上来温柔地吻他。唇瓣摩挲，褪去了情欲的亲吻绵长而缓慢，路德维希收紧手臂，不由分说地将他紧紧揽在怀里，宽阔的躯体包围着他，形成一个充满保护感与占有感的怀抱。

这姿势从前是基尔伯特对少年时代的路德维希使用过的，眼下奇异的身份调转令他觉得有些恍惚，奇异感归奇异感，他却并没有动。

基尔伯特被路德维希强健有力的臂膀环抱着，心情复杂地将手臂覆在路德维希的侧腰上。两人额头贴额头，睫毛贴睫毛，基尔伯特闭眼笑道：“其实我早就知道你比我高了，而且肌肉发达得要命，但我从前总觉得你年纪还小。”

路德维希警告地顶了顶他，他又硬了，但克制着没有动，感慨道：“你对我的保护欲真是严重啊。”

“从前这么觉得而已，现在当然不了。”基尔伯特声音愈发细微，低低地道：“我很高兴，做恋人很好，和你做感觉也很好。”

他已经感到困倦，声音含混，模糊不清。路德维希轻轻吻了吻他嘴唇与鼻梁，抚摸着他清晰分明的肩胛骨，轻声道：“你睡吧，我来收拾。”

基尔伯特从鼻腔里模糊地应了一声，呼吸很快变得漫长而平缓，他陷入了深沉无梦的睡眠。


End file.
